Necessary Love
by Phanstarlight
Summary: After Mia died, Maya wasn't the only person she wrote a letter to. She had only met him once, but she knew she could trust him with her request.
**A quick little idea that popped into my head a few days ago. I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney. Enjoy!**

It had been a horribly exhausting day and one that he desperately wanted to forget but doubted he ever truly would. After all these years, Wright had suddenly turned up right in front of him in court. Not only that, he had defeated him. The great Miles Edgeworth defeated by a rookie attorney who was only on his second trial. But for some reason, that didn't seem to bother Edgeworth as much as he felt it should. Maybe that was because somewhere in his heart he knew that young girl really was innocent. Or that Wright had been so determined that no one could have won against him, no matter how good they were. Either way, Edgeworth had lost and he was sure it would be all over the news the next morning, which was the very last thing he needed. Maybe he should leave for a while; go off to Europe for a year or so to let everything calm down a little. Sighing, he threw his coat off his shoulders and collapsed onto the couch. He rolled over to be in a more comfortable position but something on top of his desk caught his eye.

There was a single ray of moonlight filtering in from the window and hitting what appeared to be a slip of paper on Edgeworth's otherwise completely tidy desk. Curiosity overwhelmed exhaustion and Edgeworth pulled himself to his feet. He walked over, peered down at the note, and suddenly several things happened at once. Edgeworth's breath caught in his throat as he instantly recognised the handwriting. Disbelief caught hold of him and he gripped the table with his free hand for support. He hadn't seen that beautiful cursive in such a long time but it was impossible that he should ever see it again. For it was the writing of the defense attorney Mia Fey. But she was gone for good, Edgeworth was most definitely certain of that. So, how on Earth had this gotten here? By what was written on it, it could have only been written in the past few hours. His eyes repeatedly scanned over the words.

 _Miles Edgeworth,_

 _We only truly met each other once and I know neither of us wishes to remember that trial in much depth. But I beg of you, please look after him. You know who I'm talking about, I'm sure. I understand why this may be too much to ask of you but right now he needs someone he can turn to. My sister will do all she can but he trusts you; I could see it in his eyes. Even if you do not stay for long, please just look out for him. Thank you._

His eyes stared at the words but no matter how hard he tried, they did not change. Of course he knew who Mia was referring to, but Edgeworth had too many questions to even begin wondering what to do about what she had requested. How had this note gotten here? Was it really Mia who wrote it? Why did she want him to look after a grown man who was clearly capable of looking out for himself? Why was he so scared by it all?

But then an image flashed into his mind. It was the moment Edgeworth had looked over to see little 4th grade Phoenix crying in front of everyone. He had known it wasn't him who had stolen the money, it couldn't have been. Edgeworth remembered the swell in his chest just before he stood to Phoenix's defense. He remembered how vulnerable his friend had once been. In truth, many things had happened since that day and far too much had changed. But maybe there was a small part of Phoenix that was still just a scared little boy. And maybe some part of Edgeworth still wanted to protect him.

From that moment forward, Edgeworth changed. It was hardly noticeable and he covered it very well, but something within Edgeworth was different. He remember what his father had taught him about seeking the truth and how that was all that mattered, he believed in newer, stranger things but most of all, Edgeworth found himself looking into the eyes of the man who had once been his friend and realising just how similar everything really was. Some things had most definitely changed between them, but not everything and that's what made Edgeworth hold on. He never left Phoenix's side, not truly. Even after disappearing for a year he still looked out for Phoenix, just like he had been asked to. Slowly they grew closer and closer and everything fell perfectly into place as their friendship seemed to pick up directly where it left off. Edgeworth didn't know if it really had been Mia who left that note to him but he knew that he owed a great debt to whoever it was as he stood in front of Phoenix, surrounded by friends and laughter for the first time since he could remember.

From somewhere in the distance, Mia smiled to herself.


End file.
